


Girls' Night

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Married Sex, McHart, Never Have I Ever, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Marissa, Maia, Lucca, and Diane go out for a girls' night.  Kurt reaps the benefits





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea from Mellie from a while back

“Oh, hi Diane.”

“Hello Marissa, Maia.”

“Hey Diane.”

“What are you ladies up to this evening?”

“I think I just convinced Maia to have a girl’s night out.”

The redhead nodded her head in the affirmative. “I think so too.”

Diane smiled. “I haven’t had a girl’s night in years. Have fun, you two.” She began walking back towards her office when Maia shot Marissa a glance.

“Yeah?” She mouthed.

Maia nodded before running after her godmother. “Hey Diane? Would you like to join us?”

“Me?” She stopped. To be honest, she hadn’t even thought about it when she’d commented. She really hadn’t been out with the girls in several years, her job not really affording her the opportunity to go and let her hair down very often.

Marissa joined her friend. “Sure. One drink,” she pleaded. “It’ll be fun to get to know the boss lady outside of work.”

Diane chuckled and looked at her watch. “I may be able to join you for one. Is anyone else going?”

“We invited Lucca but she doesn’t know about the baby.”

“Yeah,” Maia chimed in. “But she said she’d ask if Colin’s mom would mind babysitting. So I think it’s a yes.”

“Yeah, just going to be the three of us. Care to make it four?”

Diane smiled and considered it. “Actually, that sounds fun. You sure you won’t mind?” 

“Not at all,” Marissa replied. They went their separate ways, Diane one way, the two younger women walked back to Maia’s desk, still chatting.

Several hours passed and before she knew it, it was the end of the day. Maia and Marissa knocked on Diane’s door, “ready to go?”

“Hmm? Oh.” Diane looked at the time and back to her email before looking up at the two of them. “I’ll need fifteen minutes. I’ll meet you there.”

“But it’s Friday. It’ll be there when you log in tomorrow,” she replied cheekily.

“Very funny. I’ll have you know I work less on weekends now that my man is home.”

The two laughed. 

“Your man? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use that phrase.” Maia replied.

“I’m his ‘woman,’ as he’s become fond of calling me so it works both ways.”

“Well, thank ‘your man’ for letting you come out to play tonight. Come on. Let’s go,” Marissa prodded.

“Five minutes. Can you wait that long?”

“Sure. Five minutes.” Marissa looked down at her watch before prompting Maia go to the restroom and eventually back to the assistant slash investigator’s desk.

They stood and talked and at just about the five-minute mark, they marveled at Diane’s promptness. “Ready to go?”

“That was fast.”

“I know,” she replied to the young brunette. “I’m that good.” She winked before walking off. “I’m going to use the ladies’ room. Get a cab and I’ll join you?”

“Sure. See you downstairs,” Maia replied, gathering her coat and purse.

Marissa did the same before getting on the elevator to hail a cab in the lobby.

Diane joined them a few moments later, just in time for the Uber to show up. They all sat in the roomy backseat and made their way to O’Rourke’s, just up the road.

“Is Lucca joining us?”

“She said she would,” Marissa replied. “She’s gotta drop off the little one first but she said she could use a night out.”

“Did you tell her I’m coming?”

“Yep. She said it’d be good for you to get out. That you needed a drink,” Marissa continued.

“I need it, huh?” She laughed. “Good to know.”

“We’re here,” Maia pointed out.

They all thanked the driver and walked into the pub, Marissa taking the time to give the driver five stars on her way in.

As they made their way to an empty table in the bar, Diane asked, “why this place? Doesn’t seem like something you would do on a Friday night.”

“Wanted to try something different, close. Have you been here before?”

“I have,” she smiled at her goddaughter. “First round’s on me.”

A bartender walked up to their tables and handed them menus before telling them the happy hour specials. “Know what you’d like?”

They ordered, a martini for Diane, a daiquiri for Marissa, and a Jack and coke for Maia. The bartender returned a few minutes later, drinks in hand.

All toasted “to girl’s night” and enjoyed their first sips of a well-earned beverage.

Maia and Marissa talked while Diane listened, enjoying watching their interaction, but chiming in every once in a while. Oddly enough, she didn’t feel out of place or “too old” to be having a drink with these two younger women.

“Look!” Maia pointed out, “Lucca’s here! Hey Lucca! Over here!” She waved her hand to show her where they were sitting.

Marissa leaned over to Diane, “she’s a bit of a light weight.”

Diane chuckled. “Don’t I know it. Remind me to tell you about her twenty first!”

They both laughed as Lucca made it to the table. “Hey!” All shared hugs as the bartender made his way back over to them. 

“Another round ladies? And what can I get ya?”

“Four shots of tequila and a margarita, please.” She took off her coat to place it on the seat before sitting at the table.

They ordered another round and as soon as the young man walked away, Marissa remarked, “maybe we should get some appetizers or something?”

“Good call. I’m starving,” Lucca commented.

“Tequila? Really?” Maia balked. She looked over at Diane, surprised that she hadn’t shared her sentiment.

“What? I like a good tequila. Kurt enjoys it when I do, too.”

All four women laughed.

Their drinks showed up and they placed an order for a sampler plate.

Diane grabbed the salt shaker and licked the outside of her hand before sprinkling some salt on it. She offered it to Marissa before grabbing the lime. “Ready? Lick it, slam it, suck it!”

Maia looked at her, completely surprised. “How do you know that?”

Diane laughed. “I was young once, you forget.” She looked at her hand and the spirit in it and remarked to herself, “I haven’t had a good tequila in a while.”

“Well this isn’t it,” Lucca replied. “I saw what they poured. It’s a rail drink.”

“Well after a few more of these it won’t really matter, will it?”

Again, they laughed. 

“What are we toasting?” Marissa aske as she raised her drink.

“To girl’s night,” Lucca offered.

Diane, Marissa and Maia burst into fits of giggles.

“What?”

“We already toasted that,” Maia told her.

“Well I didn’t. So it stands.”

The three concurred before Marissa offered, “to quote the immortal Diane Lockhart, ‘lick it slam it, suck it!’”

“Immortal?”

They all took the shot and put their glasses on the table, some weathering the harsh liquid better than others.

“The lime definitely helps. Next round is Patrón and it’s on me,” Diane stated simply.

“Next one?” One remarked.

“Yep.”

Their food arrived and each dove in, delighting in the cheesy, greasy food in front of them. The plate was cleaned in a matter of minutes.

“I have an idea,” Marissa offered. “Let’s play Never Have I Ever.”

By now, all four women were feeling relaxed enough to where they could have some fun with this drinking game.

“Is it a good idea?” Maia asked Marissa. “She’s your boss.”

“Right now she’s one of the girls and I say we’re playing,” she replied loud enough to where the table heard.

Diane laughed aloud. “She’s worried about playing because I’m your boss, isn’t she?”

Marissa nodded. Maia blushed.

“Relax, sweetie. Remind me of the rules? If I’ve done something, I take a drink, right?

Marissa nodded, “yeah, I’ll say something I’ve never done, and if you have, you have to take a drink.”

“Got it. That’s what I thought. Who’s first?” 

“I’ll go,” Marissa offered. “Um, never have I ever had Southern Comfort.”

Her three friends looked at her, almost astonished.

“What? I just noticed it on the bar and I started thinking I never have.”

“Wanna try it?” Maia asked.

“I’m good with what I have. Maybe another time.”

Everyone else took a sip of their drink.

“You’re not missing much,” Lucca added.

“I’ll go next,” Maia started. “Uh, never have I ever… been to a haunted house.”

Marissa and Lucca took a drink and looked on in amazement that neither Diane nor Maia had been in one.

“Even like the ones they set up for Halloween? Those are the best!”

“Speak for yourself,” Lucca started, “I was brought to one under false pretenses. I did not have a good time.”

“You guys are boring. Diane, you go next.”

She picked up her martini glass and raised it in Maia’s direction. “Never have I ever lusted after my tennis coach.”

Maia blushed even harder as both Marissa and Lucca looked on in amusement. 

“Well?” Diane prodded.

Maia took a sip from her drink as everyone burst into laughter. “How’d you know about that?”

Diane set her drink down. “Oh sweetie. I’ve known your proclivities since you were a young teen. It was obvious.”

“Obvious?” Her brow furrowed but since this game was all in fun and it wasn’t news to anyone at the table that she was gay, she decided to move on.

“To me it was. Anyway, this game is supposed to be fun. What about you Lucca? What have you got?” Diane asked.

“Um, never have I ever…” she looked around the bar for inspiration and stopped on a young couple making out in the corner. “Never have I ever had sex on a first date.”

Diane raised her glass and took a long, healthy drink from it.

“Oh my god!”   
“Who?”  
“When?”

Diane beamed, not quite embarrassed. “McVeigh.”

“All right all right,” Maia interrupted. “Never have I ever…” She thought about it for a moment before deciding. “Never have I ever given a blow job,” she stated, somewhat smugly.

The remaining three women collectively rolled their eyes before taking a sip from their drinks before proceeding to giggle.

“That’s not fair,” Lucca started. “You’re gay.”

“Guess I’m going to be the sober one at the end of this game,” she grinned.

“Fine,” Lucca replied. “Never have I ever… gotten past second base in an elevator.”

“Dammit!” The redhead replied.

Both Maia and Diane took a sip, Diane blushing a bit as she waited for the others to catch on.

“Seriously?” Marissa asked.

“I knew about Maia but you, really?” Lucca inquired.

“Wait, you knew about me? Is my private life private?”

Lucca chuckled. “I overheard you in the bathroom talking about it once.”

“Oh. Wait, you, Diane?”

“You act like I’m a 75 year old virgin. I’ve been around.”

They all laughed. 

“And more than once, thank you very much.” She took another sip of her drink just for emphasis.

The three women laughed along with Diane.

“My turn, my turn.” Marissa interjected. “Okay. Never have I ever… had a three way.”

Lucca took a sip of her drink first, prompting a squeal from Marissa.

“No way! Who? Tell me!”

Lucca set her drink down, “it was college.”

Everyone laughed and only looked at Diane after she, too, set her drink on the table, which made more noise than she had intended, unfortunately.

“Are you kidding?” The three younger women shrieked.

“Shh! And no details. A lady has to keep some things about herself secret.”

“Never have I ever slept with another woman,” Marissa interjected, staring at Diane.

Both Lucca and Maia took drinks from their glasses, also staring intently at Diane, who broke into a smile, getting bigger and bigger with each passing second. She took a sip of her drink, too, and sat it back on the table, eyes closed so as not to make contact with anyone at the table.

She shook her head, not quite believing she’d just admitted that out loud in a bar, as part of a drinking game, to women she worked with every day.

“This stays at this table, right?” She asked, kicking herself.

“Of course. Pinky swear,” Marissa said without missing a beat, offering her pinky to the middle of the table.

Diane’s eyes opened to see if she was legitimate and laughed when she saw she was. She too put in her pinky.

Maia and Lucca exchanged a glance before putting their pinkies in the middle of the table, too.

Once the bond of secrecy had been sealed, Diane added, “if we’re going to continue this game, I’m drinking iced tea. My drink is almost gone!”

Everyone laughed at the break in tension and took a sip of their waning drinks, too.

Marissa leaned forward and looked straight at her boss, “was it with McVeigh? I bet it was.”

“I’m pleading the fifth. Let me just say he’s aware of the encounter. You can figure out in which capacity on your own.”

The brunette squealed and clapped. “It’s him! I knew it! Oh my gosh!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t NOT say it either.”

Diane just grinned in response.

Marissa shook her head and laughed, “I’ve a lot more respect for you, Lockhart. Brava!” She held up her glass, “to Diane.”

Maia and Lucca joined her, “to Diane,” they repeated.

Diane looked at them and shook her head, clinking her glass with theirs, and finishing off what was left of her second martini. 

After setting her glass back on the table, Diane looked at her watch, but before she could say anything, Marissa remarked, “thinking about your cowboy?”

“As a matter of fact, I was thinking about getting home to my husband after a long week.”

“We need to do another round of tequila,” Maia offered.

Diane’s eyes grew wide. “Really?”

“I’m going to have to sit this one out,” Lucca answered. 

The three women were audibly upset, wanting her to keep up.

“Guys, I’m still breastfeeding. And my tolerance is now zero.”

“Oh yeah,” Marissa replied. “Everybody else good?”

Maia and Diane nodded.

“Barkeep!” Marissa threw her hand up and waved at the bartender, who came over minutes later.

“Three shots of Patrón, please.”

“Ooh, that’s the good stuff,” Lucca lamented.

“Next time,” Diane responded, leaning in to give her a shoulder bump.

Lucca smiled. “Thanks guys. I needed this.”

“Me too,” Diane replied. “Thank you for this. Even if you did find out too much about me.”

Their shots arrived and Lucca was the first to hoist her glass. “To orgasms. May they be plentiful and mind blowing.”

Diane took the shot without waiting for the others to agree and deliberately set down her glass. 

Marissa looked at her and added after clinking glasses with Maia, mumbled under her breath, “and to the cowboy who’s about to receive them.”

“Oh! I need to text him for a ride home.”

“No! Stay!” They all protested.

“I said I’d only stay for one drink and now I’m ready for number four.”

“How long will it take him to get here? Can you do another?” Maia asked.

“Water. But thank you again.”

Diane pulled out her phone and texted Kurt, asking if he could come get her.

*Sure. You okay? Where are you?*

*Went out for drinks. Shouldn’t drive. At O’Rourke’s by the office.*

*Be there in 20*

*Thanks. Got a surprise for you.*

*Looking forward to it*

*;-)*

Diane put her phone away and looked at her watch.

The bartender came over to see how they were doing and if there was anything else he could bring them.

“Another shot of Patrón for me, what about you girls?”

Marissa and Maia ordered another daiquiri and a Jack and coke, Lucca asked for some water.

The bartender walked away and minutes later, Diane excused herself to use the restroom and made a quick stop on her way back. 

He brought over their drinks and left them.

“Now what are we toasting?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt texted Diane when he arrived but after waiting for a few minutes in the front of the building but after receiving no response, he decided to go in to get her. He walked in to the bar to see her at a table with three women she worked with, laughing along with them. As soon as he approached, he put his hand around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Hey.”

Lucca, Maia, and Marissa all burst into fits of giggles. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Hi baby!” Diane crooned. She never called him baby so he knew she must be feeling quite good right now. She leaned over and pulled his face into hers, kissing him soundly.

Kurt chuckled as the girls let out an obnoxious “OOOO!”

“What were you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Diane interrupted, trying to not acknowledge the fact that she’d just called Kurt the best lover she’d ever had, in front of him. “Nothing. I should be going.”

She hugged Lucca first, then Maia, and Marissa.

“Thank you girls. I really had fun tonight.” Diane put on her coat and grabbed her purse. Kurt wrapped a hand around her waist and began to walk her out to his car. She returned the gesture, but mostly for balance.

“By the way,” she turned to them, “I got the tab. Have a good night.” She winked and started walking out again. The three remaining women protested and thanked her.

“Hiya, handsome.” Diane leaned over and placed another kiss on his cheek.

“How much have you had?” Kurt mumbled into her head after directing them to the parking structure in the back.

“I dunno. Wanna know what your surprise is?”

He chuckled. “Do I?”

“Tequila.”

“What about it?”

“Had some. You know what it does to me.”

“I do.”

“Kiss me.”

He leaned in to give her a kiss when their car pulled up. Diane tried to kiss him deeper but he was quick enough to pull back.

Kurt patted her on the ass then handed a tip to the valet and took ahold of his keys.

She groaned in frustration at the lack of contact but tried to sober up in front of the young man. “Thank you,” she mumbled to him as he opened the door for her.

They both got in the car and drove off towards her place. As they passed her office, she spoke up, “oh, will you take me to get my car in the morning?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. I feel good.” She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, delighting in the fuzzy relaxation that enveloped her.

“I bet.”

Her eyes flew open before she leaned over to place a hand on his thigh.

Kurt looked at her, still somewhat surprised before looking back at the road.

“I want you,” she crooned into his ear. “I wanna ride you.” She kissed his neck. “Hard.”

“When we get home.”

“Not now?” She massaged his thigh and moved her hand closer to his groin. “Please?” She begged, pouty lip on display.

“I’m driving. It’s a short trip.”

“Fine.” She sat back in her seat and pouted, playfully. “So I can do this and it won’t matter?” Diane reached down to begin rubbing her fingers over her lower abdomen, down to over where her clit would be. She sighed happily and bit her lower lip.

“Does that feel good?”

“God yes!” She panted.

Kurt readjusted his growing erection. It was rare that Diane masturbated for him but good god he loved it. He only wished he could sit back and watch. So he did the next best thing, pressed down on the accelerator a little harder, ensuring they’d get home that much quicker.

Diane giggled when she heard him groan. Panting, she asked, “can you pull over?”

“We’re almost home.”

“’Kay. Guess I’ll stop then.” She stopped what she was doing and leaned over to run her tongue over his ear. “And I’ll do this instead.” Diane kissed up and down his neck, flicked his earlobe with her tongue, nibbled along his jaw line.

“Fuck Diane,” he growled. He swerved with a shiver when she blew a stream of cool air over the shell of his ear.

She giggled again. “Kurt,” she whimpered into his ear. “I need you.”

He nodded, replying breathily, “Me too.”

Finally, they pulled into their driveway, she unhooked her seat belt and scrambled towards him.

“Inside. Please?”

“You don’t wanna fuck me?” 

“You know I do. There’s more room inside and we won’t be giving anyone a show.”

“That’s what you think,” she laughed.

He looked at her in disbelief.

“I’m kidding. Never have I ever filmed myself having sex. Nor would I want to.” She opened the door and let herself out.

Kurt nodded in relief as he let himself out of the car, too, readjusting his lower half so as not to walk too funny.

Diane looked over at him and reached out her hand. He took it but put his hand around her waist, instead. “You feelin’ okay?”

“I’m great! You ready for me?”

“Always.”

He took out his keys and walked her to the front door. As soon as the door was open, then closed, Kurt pinned her against the wall with his body, kissing her deeply. “See what you do to me?” He ground his hips into hers.

She whimpered at the sudden movement then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer. “Kurt.”

Kurt bent at the knees and hoisted Diane up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling at the fact that he was carrying her to the bedroom, something he rarely did.

They made it to the bedroom and Kurt set her down on the edge of the bed. She kicked off her shoes and scooted closer in to the middle before beckoning him with a single finger. “C’mere.”

Kurt, too, kicked off his shoes before crawling into bed and laying over top of her.

Diane wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. His lips met hers as she whispered, “fuck me,” into his mouth.

“I thought you wanted to ride me.”

“Changed my mind. You on top. I just wanna feel.”

He kissed her. “I can arrange for that.” Kurt pressed his lower half into her, pulling a giggle from her.

“That too.”

“Take off your clothes.”

“’Kay.”

She sat up and began to fumble with her buttons.

Kurt undressed quickly and returned to find her without a shirt and her pants around her ankles.

He laughed. “Need some help?”

“Yes please.”

Kurt stared into her eyes and reached behind her. With a single hand, he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the bed. He tossed it to the floor and moved down between her thighs.

He took his thumb and rubbed it over where her clit would be, prompting her to fall back on the bed and grind her hips upward into his hand. “Is this where you want me?”

“Oh god yes!”

Kurt settled himself between her legs and kissed up her thighs then placed his mouth over the cloth covering her slit.

Diane whimpered in frustration. “Please?”

“In time.” He continued on, laving his tongue over her and delighting at how much wetter she had just gotten for him.

She placed her hand in his hair and tugged, “Kurt please?”

“The more you beg, the longer I’ll take.” He wanted nothing more than to have his face buried into her but in this moment, the teasing, making her beg, was just too good to pass up.

Her fingers tensed in his hair as she rocked her hips against his face, groaning at how good this already felt.

When Kurt felt she’d suffered enough, well, when he felt he’d suffered enough, he hooked his fingers into the fabric on her hips and tugged the wet piece of fabric to her feet.

Diane tossed them to the side, thereby opening her legs for him. He dove straight in, grunting in satisfaction as he finally got to taste all of her.

“Fuck!” She yelped.

Kurt quickly flicked her clit with his tongue and easily slid in two fingers, sliding them in and out of her slower than she liked. But at this point it didn’t really matter as she was already precariously close.

She groaned and clenched her internal muscles. Her feet bore into his shoulders as her hips rose from the bed. Her first orgasm crashed into her, hard. Diane screamed in pleasure before her body collapsed on the bed.

Kurt released her from his mouth but continued stroking her slowly.

Laying in a heap on the bed, struggling to catch her breath, she groaned again. “Holy shit.”

He grinned as he placed a final kiss just above her clit, delighting in the anticipatory twitch he pulled from her when she thought he was going to dive back in.

Kurt climbed up her body and nudged her legs a bit further apart before resting his hips and erection, against the bed.

They kissed sweetly for a moment, while Diane’s high began to subside. But it didn’t last very long. Diane pressed her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his lower half. She ran her foot along the back of his thigh as she pulled her mouth back just long enough to mumble, “fuck me.”

He grinned as he moved forward, positioning his hard length against her wet slit. “A little help?”

Diane reached down between them and slowly guided him into her wet entrance.

Kurt pushed himself further into her and slowly rocked himself deeper into her.

“More,” she begged. “Please?”

He continued his slow pace. “More what?”

“Harder.”

“You want me to fuck you harder? Like this?” He pushed himself into her hard, sending a jolt through her entire body, before rubbing his pelvis against her clit.

“Yes!”

Kurt repeated the maneuver a few more times, feeling Diane tremor from within. “You like that?”

“Oh god yes! Faster! Make me cum again.”

“Again? Aren’t we greedy?” 

“Yes. Just fucking do it!” She screeched.

He chuckled at her impatience and pushed himself into her harder and faster, knowing full well it’d get her off, while also knowing he could go all night if that’s what she wanted.

“Oh god!” She squeaked. 

They moved against each other for several minutes before he felt her orgasm building. 

“Cum with me?” She panted.

“Yeah?”

“Please?”

He moved a hand to place it on her breast, playing with her nipple as he felt himself near his climax. “Oh fuck,” he grunted.

“Yes!”

Kurt pushed into her faster. “Oh fuck, Di…”

He came hard, slamming himself into her hips then holding himself still, his hips jerking sporadically.

Diane grabbed on to his lower half and dug her fingernails into him as she rocked her hips back against his, quickly pulling an intense orgasm from her, too.

Kurt moved his hand back to the bed from her chest and let the last few shocks ripple through him, twitching each time she spasmed around him.

They kissed as bliss set in.

He eventually rolled off of her but almost immediately pulled her into him, her head resting easily on his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as they climbed under the blankets

Slowly, their breathing began to return to normal.

Kurt leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Diane?” He whispered.

But she was already asleep.

He laughed and shook his head, thinking to himself, “tequila.”


End file.
